


My Love, She Keeps Me Warm

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Northern Water Tribe, Smut, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue warms Suki up.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	My Love, She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert.
> 
> This takes place a few years post-canon but in a world where Yue survived.

Yue slides down the wall of the cave with Suki’s arm still around her so that Suki is in a seated position. She ducks out of the arm and slides off her backpack, pulling out the blanket rolls she had thankfully packed. She lays out one of the blankets and turns to Suki.

“You’re gonna be okay, Suki,” Yue says. 

It was just supposed to be a fun hike through the tundra. A chance to spend some quality time together. But Yue had stupidly gotten distracted by Suki’s smile and hadn’t been paying enough attention to guide Suki along the path and Suki had slipped through some ice.

Yue caught her just a second too late, preventing her head and one of her arms from being submerged, but the cold water still wouldn’t do Suki any good. Yue knew they had to find shelter so they could warm Suki up, but they were way out in the middle of nowhere.

Suki had been shivering so harshly, but then the shivering had stopped, and Yue’s panic had grown. By the time they found the cave, Yue was supporting Suki’s weight as Suki struggled to stay conscious.

“I need to get you out of your wet clothes,” Yue says as she works off Suki’s gloves and jacket. As soon as the last piece of clothing has been stripped off, Yue moves Suki so she’s lying down on the blanket and then quickly places the other blanket on top of her. 

Suki looks so small and fragile. Yue has never seen her look so vulnerable before. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Suki. I have to do this.”

Yue starts stripping out of her clothes. She’s known since she was young how to treat hypothermia. She knows that sharing body heat without clothes is the best way to help.

Yue shivers as the cool air hits her bare skin, immediately raising goosebumps on her arms. She slides under the blanket and wraps an arm around Suki’s waist, breasts pressed right against her back. Suki starts shivering and Yue breathes a sigh of relief.

As the adrenaline leaves her body, Yue feels herself growing tired. She can feel her eyes drooping and allows sleep to take her.

* * *

Yue wakes to the sound of Suki saying her name. 

Yue blinks her eyes open and sees Suki’s face directly next to her own. As she looks down she notices that their fronts are completely pressed together. Suki must have rolled over in her sleep last night. Yue’s arm is still wrapped around Suki’s waist, her hand resting on Suki’s back instead of her stomach.

“Sorry!” Yue squeaks out, moving away.

Suki sits up, seemingly uncaring of the fact that the blanket has fallen away, exposing her body to the cold air.

Yue sits up with the blanket still covering her chest, trying to avoid staring at Suki’s bare breasts.

“What exactly happened?” Suki asks.

“What do you remember?”

Suki closes her eyes, “I remember we went on a hike. I remember you telling some stupid joke and then- oh. I fell into a lake.”

Suki’s eyes are now open, wide and staring at Yue.

Yue nods, “You were freezing, so cold you stopped shivering. And we were so far away from Agna Qel’a. But I found this cave for shelter and had to, you know, warm you up so you didn’t die.”

“You saved my life,” Suki says, voice full of gratitude.

“It was nothing,” Yue says, bashful. She looks down at her blanketed lap.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Suki says, moving closer.

Yue sits up more fully, the blanket dropping away, as Suki makes her way over to Yue. Suki brushes the blanket aside and climbs into Yue’s lap to pull her into a hug.

“Thank you,” Suki whispers into Yue’s ear, causing Yue to shiver.

And holy shit. Suki is completely naked, fucking straddling Yue, and mumuring in her ear.

“You cold?” Suki asks.

“Not really.”

Suki pulls back slightly and brushes a strand of hair behind Yue’s ear. Yue inhales as the movement causes Suki’s nipples to ever so slightly brush her own.

Suki’s gaze is intense as she reaches up with her other hand to cup Yue’s face. She stares into Yue’s eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing Yue on the lips.

Yue kisses back immediately, lifting her hands to hold Suki’s waist. Suki deepens the kiss and licks her way into Yue’s mouth. Suki drops a hand from Yue’s face to cup one of Yue’s breasts and rubs her thumb across the nipple.

Yue moans and feels Suki smile into the kiss before releasing her lips and kissing down Yue’s jawline, along her collarbone, and sucking her neck.

Yue slides her hands up Suki’s body to palm her breasts and relishes Suki’s moan of delight. 

Suki gently pushes Yue onto her back and sucks one of Yue’s nipples into her mouth. Yue gasps and slides her hands around to Suki’s back, grasping at the smooth skin of her shoulders as Suki shifts a leg between Yue’s. 

Suki rocks back and forth, rubbing her clit against Yue’s thigh. Yue starts grinding against the leg Suki has between her own, overwhelmed by the sensation of her nipples being sucked while her clit is pleasured.

“Yue?” A voice calls in the distance.

“Suki?” Another voice joins in.

Yue’s eyes fly open and she stops her movement. Suki clearly heard it too as she pauses as well.

“Fuck, they must have sent a search party for us when we didn’t return,” Yue says.

Suki climbs off of Yue and Yue scrambles to put on her clothes. Suki dresses quickly and then helps Yue roll up the blankets and shove them back into her pack.

They walk out of the cave and head in the direction of the voices, which sound much closer now.

“Sokka!” Yue calls out.

“Oh thank Tui you’re okay,” Sokka says as he rushes toward Yue and pulls her into a hug, twirling her around. Out of the corner of her eye Yue sees Zuko and Suki hugging.

Sokka sets her down and pulls Suki in next and Yue approaches Zuko. He rubs her back soothingly as they hug before releasing her. 

Sokka demands to know what happened as they begin the trek back to Agna Qel’a, and Yue is grateful to have people who care so much about her.

* * *

After explaining what happened to her father and being fed by Sokka, Yue finally makes it back to her bedroom and gets a moment alone. Suki had disappeared nearly as soon as they returned, presumably to find some of the other Kyoshi Warriors. 

Yue’s first order of business is changing out of her clothes, and then she needs to find Suki so they can talk about what happened earlier.

Yue is down to her bra and leggings when there’s a knock on the door.

“It’s Suki!” comes a muffled voice.

Yue let’s Suki into the room and quickly closes the door. Her breath stutters as she catches Suki looking at her breasts.

Yue takes in Suki’s appearance. She’s also wearing dark leggings. Her green long sleeve shirt looks soft, and Yue can tell she’s not wearing a bra by the way her nipples are poking at the material.

“Have a seat,” Yue says, guiding Suki to her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Good now,” Suki says. “What about you?”

“The same. Tired.”

They sit in a tense silence, avoiding eye contact. 

“I should probably finish changing,” Yue says awkwardly as she rises to her feet.

Suki looks up as she speaks.

“I can help.”

Before Yue can respond Suki is unclasping Yue’s bra and tossing it to the side. Yue turns around to face Suki, her breasts level with Suki’s eyeline. 

Suki’s tongue darts out and she licks at her lips, then looks up into Yue’s eyes.

“Was what we did earlier okay?” Suki asks.

“Yes. More than okay.”

Yue leans forward and Suki smiles up at her before pulling Yue’s tit into her mouth. 

Yue moves back onto the bed and allows Suki to guide her back against the pillow. Suki kisses up to her mouth and Yue loves the feeling of Suki’s groans against her lips as Suki massages Yue’s breast with her hand.

Yue slides her hands under Suki’s shirt, pushing it up and hating the few seconds where they release each other to get the shirt completely off.

Yue immediately reaches for Suki’s breasts.

“Your nipples were driving me crazy,” Yue says.

Suki grins and then leans down to kiss Yue, exploring her mouth with her tongue.

Yue moans and feels her underwear growing wet.

“Wait, wait,” Yue says, lightly pushing against Suki.

Suki draws back, eyes full of concern.

“What? Are you okay? Did I do something?”

“I’m fine. It’s just. . . I don’t want this to just be a hookup. You mean a lot to me.”

“Hey, you mean a lot to me too,” Suki says, leaning back into Yue’s space. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Yue exclaims, rolling Suki over. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

Suki’s smile is wide and she looks so gorgeous, lying half naked beneath Yue.

Yue leans down and kisses her girlfriend.


End file.
